Alcohol-containing antimicrobial compositions have been used in the healthcare industry for many years. More recently, alcohol and chlorhexidine gluconate compositions have been developed due to their long lasting efficacy and rapid kill of microorganisms. However, recent emergence of resistant microorganisms to antibiotic drugs and multi-drug resistance to a number of other antibiotics restricted the use of topical products containing antibiotics. Hospital staffs are seeking multifunctional products which meet their needs in terms of safety and performance against these emerging organisms. It would also be highly desirable to be able to provide this antimicrobial composition in a convenient dosage form for the hospital environment.
One attempt at solving this problem is the use of multiple antimicrobial compositions as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,864. This patent discloses an alcohol based solution which contains antimicrobial compounds, triclosan and chloroxylenol.
In addition to hospital and healthcare environments, awareness among consumers regarding antimicrobial compounds are increasing, and the desire for safe, mild and effective compositions for the home are also necessary. Preferably the antimicrobial compositions will solve these problems while remaining non-drying or preferably providing moisture that reduces the irritation levels associated with present antimicrobial compositions.
Accordingly, there is a continuing desire for an antimicrobial composition that is effective while also being non-irritating to users.